Majestic Eternity
by Aspen-SiredBySpike
Summary: [Sequel to Sweet Kisses] The lab party has finally rolled around and Sara is questioning what will happen with Greg. Will their feelings blossom into something wonderful or will they end up wrecking their friendship? Sandle oneshot.


**A/N: Well, another Sandle oneshot. This is the sequel to Sweet Kisses. Original idea for the fic was destroyed when I heard the song _Black Mambo_ by _Angel And The Mambocats_. I enjoyed it so much I had to sway the plot to align with the mood of the song. Well, enjoy! **

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own CSI or any of the characters.**

**

* * *

**

"No Nick! Come on, go find someone else! I'm sure Catherine is itching for a dance!" Sara cried as she flailed around, trying to pull out of her friend's grasp as he drug her towards the middle of the room.

"Sara, just cooperate. It won't be that bad; it's just dancing." Nick replied as he continued to pull against her struggling form, trying desperately to get her out on the floor with many of their co-workers. "Besides, Catherine is dancing with Warrick."

It was Friday night and the entirety of the lab's workers were swinging down at The Mirage. Music was blasting out of the speakers over in the main ballroom, people were dancing out on the dance floor while some preferred to wander out to the slot machines, and many others quietly sipping drinks at the bar; tropical drinks and alcoholic ones flowed out of the taps while jokes were made and gossip was passed.

This evening had been planed a couple of weeks ago by their boss, Gil Grissom, who thought that his team, not to mention the others in the lab, needed a break. After much heckling and persuasion upon his part, Ecklie had decided that it would be alright as long as every one was on call and would take a case at a moments notice without any complaint at being taken away from the party.

Everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves, talking about the latest gossip and focusing on anything but work; that is of course, everyone except for Sara Sidle.

For Sara, Friday had come far too fast. Even though she was very excited about getting to be on a date, if that was even what it was, with Greg; she was very nervous. What if she didn't live up to his expectations of her? What if he didn't like her 'party persona', the little one that she had…

Either way, she was terrified of what was to come.

Aside from the personality factor, being Sara Sidle the resident tom-boy of the crime lab, she had no clue what to wear. Deciding that, even though this was a party and her female co-workers would probably go all out and wear little brightly colored cocktail dresses, she wasn't going to bother trying to compete with Catherine or Sofia, deciding that she wouldn't even come close to being able to match them for style or beauty.

Instead, she had opted for a pair of black dress pants, a cream pair of modest sized heels, and a cream colored camisole the same color as her shoes, trimmed in black lace. She knew it wasn't the fanciest thing she could have put together but it was good enough for her; and hopefully, Greg as well.

They had agreed earlier on in the week that they would just meet there instead of Greg picking Sara up like he continuously insisted upon doing. She told him she wanted to have her own car there in case she had to (or wanted to) leave early, that way she wouldn't have to make him leave the party to drive her home.

Greg had protested this thoroughly, claiming that the only reason he was going to the party was because of her and that it would be no trouble driving her home; but after much retaliation and promising Greg that he could take her somewhere the next night they both had off, he complied with her wishes of meeting up there.

After much debating with herself over the option of faking sick and rescheduling for a night when she would have more time to gain enough nerve to tell him how she really felt, she chose to not look even the least bit cowardly and show up. Perhaps, by the end of the night at least, she could finally make his dream come true; she could tell him that the feeling of love was mutual.

Every single event that had happened this week had all been leading up this, which, oddly enough, led up to now, where Sara was still struggling against Nick as he tried to get her to dance.

"Come on Sara, it's just one little dance." Nick said as he placed her hands on his shoulders. "Then you can dance with whoever you want."

"And if I don't want to dance with anyone?" Sara groaned as Nick slid his hands around her waist.

"Trust Me Sara, it will be fun." Nick continued as he began spinning them in small circles. "After this dance you can go off and do whatever you like. Hell, go sulk in a corner if you want. However, a certain former lab rat I know will be very disappointed if he doesn't get to dance with the girl he's been crushing on for almost seven years."

_Nick knows Greg likes me? _Sara thought. _Of course he does, practically the whole lab knew besides you because you were too blinded by a certain night-shift supervisor to ever really notice him. _Her conscience argued.

"Where is Greg anyways? He said he was showing up tonight…" Sara noted, ignoring Nick's last comment.

"I'm not exactly sure, but earlier he mentioned having to pick up something before dropping by."

"Did he mention what exactly?" Sara asked, her curiosity aroused.

"Does he ever?" Nick replied.

Sara couldn't argue there. Much of the time, Greg kept his personal life to himself. It was only on the rare occasion that he actually did share his secrets or intimate thoughts or feelings with his friends. Usually if a question along the sorts came up, he would be smooth and find a way to avoid it without most people noticing that he hadn't answered them at all.

Several spins later Nick released Sara from his grip, although he resolved to holding her at arms length.

"That wasn't so bad now was it?" Nick asked, smiling.

"Well..." Sara joked.

"Hey!" Nick exclaimed as he gave her a friendly hug and ruffled her hair.

Sara chuckled.

"I guess it wasn't that bad. But right now, I'm going out to get some fresh air." She gestured towards the open doors that led out to the balcony, dark red lacy curtains, blowing back and forth in the brisk night air.

"Alright Sara, just don't be a wallflower all night. Make sure you have some fun."

"Nick, how can I be a wallflower if I'm out on the balcony? There are no walls."

"True. But you could fall off and then half of the lab would be angry at you for becoming a crime scene and ruining their night off."

"Good bye Nick." Sara smiled as she walked away, over across the room to the balcony.

A chill breeze tickled her face as she stepped across the threshold, out onto the pristine, pearly marble that was the balcony. Roses of blood red, plush pink, ivory white, and velvety purple were entangled with ivy vines circling up and down the tall pillars of the entryway, as well as along the Corinthian railing enclosing the large semi-circular platform. Stone benches were spread out along the railing, providing a relief for the tired or the weary. The dark lace curtain of the arcing entry were fluttering back and forth, creating a gentle sound that reminded Sara of the flapping of a butterfly's wings.

After taking in her surroundings, she continued to the edge, placing her hand on the cool railing. Leaning forward slightly, she breathed in the fresh November air as she glanced up towards a clear cerulean sky, littered with glistening stars. Almost directly above her was the moon, this night, a pale glowing orb, lighting up the darkened sky to a certain degree, giving the city below an almost magical and enchanting atmosphere.

The sounds of the nighttime traffic were lost in the rustling of leaves up high in the trees and the chirping of crickets all around. It was surreal. Sara wondered how a night like this could get any more perfect when she closed her eyes, loosing sight of the divine mystical city she knew and loved.

Soft beats of the music inside floated out onto the terrace and embedded themselves inside of her mind, sending her into a sort of trance. Lovely as it was, the spicy, sassy sounds of salsa music drifted to her ears. Quite a change from the earlier heart-felt ballad she had danced to with Nick, but none-the-less, soothing.

She could imagine Catherine inside the ballroom, swaying her hips gently, her lime-green cocktail dress shifting with her twists and twirls while Warrick clung gently to her waist, only accentuating the red-head's grace and prowess.

Nick, on the other hand, would probably have talked Sofia, with her pastel pink fiesta gown looking like a seductive siren, into spinning around the floor in time to the beat with him, dancing in perfect rhythm with each other.

She had no clue how Grissom would react to the sultry, provocative dance number. No one had seen him that night even though he was the one who had practically set the whole evening up. Her mind didn't linger on him long, however; it kept trailing back to a certain younger man with wild, spiky hair.

She wondered intently upon how Greg would react to a song such as this. She had seen him dancing in the lab before but that was to very heavy songs that made your head thump with ecstasy. Then there was that night he had waltzed with her around the break room; much more tame than his former dancing but still nothing compared to what had been playing the majority of the evening.

As her thoughts continued to drift through her blazing visions, a frosty current of air, wafted over the back of her neck, causing goose bumps to run the length of her skin and the hairs on her neck to stand on end. She let out a shaky breath as a flurry of ashen caresses touched the lax skin of her throat until a set of balmy lips came in contact with the skin of her ear.

"I'm here." A husky voice whispered, followed a low chuckle.

Sara's eyes flitted open as she turned around to find herself, pinned against the balcony, in the arms of the one she had been yearning to see.

"Greg. Hi." She managed to get out in a throaty voice, still a little shaken by the light, and oddly enough, enjoyable shivers that the gentle grazes of his lips and fingers had left in their wake.

"Hey yourself." Greg replied in his usual nonchalant tone as he pulled back, releasing her from the tiny prison he had created, much to Sara's dismay. "So, how's the party so far? I see that it's really getting crazy inside." Greg continued as he sat down on a nearby bench.

"It's all right. A little wild for my liking, but a night without having to process a homicide, I can deal with." She replied.

Greg smirked as he beckoned her to him, motioning for her to 'come hither'. A little self-consciously, she strode over to the bench of which he had taken up residence, her heels clicking melodiously against the marble beneath them.

Noticing that his friend was making no motion to sit down, Greg reached out for her hand, pulling her closer.

"Come on Sara, you can't stand around all night." Greg jested as she sighed and let him pull her down beside him, although he failed to release her hand from his once she was sitting.

The two sat quietly for a few minutes, neither daring to say anything, trying to get comfortable with the steamy atmosphere that was pouring out through the archway, leading inside.

"So Mr. Spiffy, you're looking good tonight." Sara finally said, regaining her composure. She let her eyes travel over his crisp black dress shirt, the top two buttons left open revealing a small bit of his pale chest. A pair of black jeans gave him a casual yet sophisticated look, blending well with the shirt; although, Sara couldn't deny, that trading in his usual wacky sneakers and brown worn hiking boots in for a pair of sleek, black Doc Martins helped tie the whole wickedly tempting ensemble together. To top it all off, he did the one thing she had asked specifically for him to do. Sitting at a slight slant on top of his mess of lush, somewhat curly hair, was his fedora.

_Hmm, I didn't know his hair could do that…_ Sara mused to herself, noticing for the first time that his hair wasn't done up in it's usual spikes with gel, but laying messy and almost serpentine in a dreamy sort of way.

"Thanks." Greg said as he let his eyes wander over her body. Sara looked down, blushing.

_Please let him approve, please let him approve, please let him approve…_ Sara thought desperately.

_Damn, she look torridly alluring… _Greg noted in his mind as he let his eyes take in every inch of her, scrutinizing her carefully.

Her hair was done in simple curls that were pinned up messily on top of her head, being held in by small, jeweled clips. Her face was as it normally was, not adorned with any make-up, but in Greg's opinion, she didn't need any. He had always loved that about her; she never went to extra lengths to look beautiful or angelic, it just came naturally to her, even if she didn't know it.

He continued to rake his gaze downward, stopping at the smooth, ivory skin of her neck. She wore no necklace, leaving her throat and collarbones exposed. A creamy silk camisole hugged tightly to her curves, the neckline falling into a modest point just above her chest. Black lace posed as the sleeves, as well as trimming the bottom and top. Small roses were embroidered along the edges, adding an enticing touch to the piece. Classy, ebony dress pants fell slightly long on her legs, being upheld slightly by a pair of simple toe-out high heels the same color as her shirt, a tiny band wrapping around her ankle giving them a little extra support.

Upon finishing his inspection, he reached over, placing his hand under her chin, lifting her head up and turning it to face him.

"You're not looking too bad yourself, Sara." Greg complemented, sending his date what he hoped was his most charming smile.

"I don't know about that. I feel a little underdressed." Sara admitted as she shot a glance towards the lacy curtains swaying back and forth in the breeze, remembering how her friends were dressed.

"Au contraire Mademoiselle Sidle," Greg said, regaining his husky tone of voice from earlier. "I have never seen you looking more of an enticing temptress than you do at this very moment."

Sara's breath hitched in her throat as her eyes began to close and she began to lean in. Just as she got close enough to kiss him, to finally feel his luscious lips on hers, he turned away. Composing herself, Sara turned away as well, scolding herself.

_Don't be too hasty Sidle, you've got to make sure of what you both want before you jump to conclusions._

Moments later, a red rose was being waved in front of her face, the bloom just beginning to open. Sara looked over as Greg took hold of her hand, sliding the stem into it.

"Greg, you didn't have to-" She began but Greg put a finger to her lips, stopping her from saying anything further.

"A classy rose for a classy lady." Greg laughed as he removed his finger, giving her a dusky butterfly kiss, lingering a moment longer than necessary, although Sara didn't mind in the least.

"Wow, aren't you a charmer…" Sara smiled as she watched his green eyes twinkle.

"I like to think so." Greg answered as he took the rose out of her hand, reaching up and carefully twining it through her curls, leaving the bloom sitting majestically above her right temple.

"A true romantic at heart." She continued as Greg's hands dropped from her hair, one arm weaving it's way around her shoulders, inviting her to rest her head on his shoulder, which she did so immediately.

"Wow, I think that's the most compliments I've ever gotten in one day." Greg joked as he reached for Sara's hand with his free one, locking their fingers together.

"Mmm, if you keep it up with saying all of the right things at the right times and all of the simple amorous gestures, they won't be the last." Sara giggled.

"What can I say, Sara? You've awoken my chivalry."

For a few minutes they just sat there, reveling in each other's bewitching air. Sara could feel Greg's chest rise and fall, steadying out with the racing of his heart; hers going equally as fast. All week she had pictured this night being extremely uncomfortable, but so far, things were definitely turning out for the better. Thoughts of how well everything had turned out were jumbling around inside of her head until Greg couldn't stand the silence anymore.

"What are you thinking?" He whispered, his voice low.

"I'm thinking about how right everything feels. How right this," She held up their locked hands, "Feels. Truth be told, it kind of reminds me of one of those romance novels my mother used to read."

"How so?" Greg prompted, knowing only the basics about them, being a guy.

"Well, it seems that in every single one ever published, the story is always the same. Boy meets girl. They become friends. They go through both the good times and the bad, both internally building feelings for each other which they think are unrequited, until one day, they both let it all out and they…" Sara trailed off.

From the moment she began, Greg knew what she was going to say; that they fell in love. He felt completely at ease with the sudden change in subject, having wanted to tell her how he felt everyday since he met the amazing woman by his side. But knowing her past, he didn't prompt her to continue; he didn't say a word. He had a feeling that she felt a little uncomfortable talking about it, however, knowing that the last time she loved someone it blew up in her face.

Deciding to ease her mind away from the subject at hand, Greg chose to do what he had waiting to do all evening.

"Sara?"

"Hmm?"

"If I do recall correctly, you promised owe me a dance."

"To this?" Sara said uneasily, realizing that the exotic music was still a steady stream, only changing occasionally to a ballad.

"Why not?"

"I'm not sure I can move like that…" Sara pointed just inside where Wendy, who was looking divine in a sunshine yellow cocktail dress, was dancing a little flamingly with a seemingly feverish Hodges.

"Anyone can dance Sara, all you have to do is let yourself go; loose yourself in the music." Greg continued as he unlocked their hands and unwrapped his arm from her shoulder, standing up.

"I'm not so sure about this Greg." Sara said hesitantly as she stood up as well.

"Do you trust me?" Greg asked on a whim.

"What?"

"Do you trust me?"

"Greg, of course I trust you. I've know you for almost seven years."

"Then dance with me Sara. Let the cadence ripple through you like a breath of air."

"I've never known you to be so poetic Greg." She said, finally giving in and taking his hand, leading him to the door. She didn't get far thought, Greg held his ground tightly.

"And just where to you think you're going, Miss. Sidle?" Greg quirked an eyebrow.

"Inside to dance." Sara replied simply.

"Oh no you don't," Greg exclaimed as he flicked his wrist in, causing Sara to twirl into him. "I rather like having you to myself."

And with those final words, Greg began leading them into a series of twirls and spins. Their bodies moved as one, glided freely across the terrace. Somewhere along the way, Sara had reached up and tossed Greg's fedora aside, causing it to land close to a bench. Every once and a while Greg would lead Sara into a dip or a lift, causing her to gasp in surprise, which only made him gleam and smile wider. His hands on her hips as they swayed gently from side to side; her arms resting lightly on his neck, waiting to meet him in the next movement. Her arms ran down the length of his as he moved one of his hands swiftly to the small of her back, supporting her, while the other drifted lightly from the top of her torso to the lace lining the bottom of her shirt.

On the last note, he jerked her up to meet him face to face, and without a second thought, kissed her soundly, causing her to reach up and weave her fingers into his hair. His hands found her waist as the music switched into a soft serenade. After what seemed like eons, the pulled apart, taking a moment to admire the everlasting emotions that still burned within their souls.

Silently, without releasing her waist, Greg walked her forwards, over to the edge of the balcony where she placed her sweating palms face down on the cool stone, her gaze traveling up to the shadow-filled sky.

Greg leaned down, trailing a few misty kisses along her throat before bringing his lips up to her ear.

"It's a funny thing, love." Greg whispered sensuously. "It seems like it will never blossom between two people but then one day, it just magically appears, opening up a lifetime of opportunities and adventures.

"But how can you tell if it will last? As the old saying goes, 'all good things come to an end'." Sara questioned, enjoying the way Greg's cool hands felt against her stomach, caressing it gently through the silky material of her camisole.

"Sara, my love, you don't. But that's what love is; an unexpected adventure taking the travelers to new heights and places each day, making up it's coarse as it goes along."

"So you think it's worth the risk?" Sara asked as she leaned back into Greg.

"Most definitely. But the person you love is worth even more than the risk if it's true love."

Sara smiled dreamily at his words.

"Greg?"

"Yes?"

"Will you take the journey of a lifetime with me?" Sara asked, discarding all fear.

"Always." Greg answered as he placed a kiss on top of her head. "Besides, after tonight, we have a majestic eternity ahead of us."


End file.
